metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of rooms in Metroid Fusion
All the rooms in Metroid Fusion ''have explicit identification numbers visible through access with the Debug Menu. Within the Debug Menu, the values "H" and "G" are used to represent Samus's location on the BSL Station. The "H" Value represents which room Samus is located in, and the "G" value is used to represent the entrance Samus used in order to access the room. For the purposes of this list, the "H" value of the room will be listed first, followed by the "G" value of the first entry into a room, then the "G" values of other entrances in order of normal availability to the player. For example, the Operations Deck would be listed as "H014-G141 (G065, G027, G022, G193)". If a proper name for the room exists, that name will be put first, followed by the room's "GH" value. Then a short description of the room will be given, possibly with a picture, as to allow for identification of the room. If the "G" value has a Security Lock over the Hatch, the "G" value will be labelled by a color corresponding to the Security Level if the door has a security level greater than 0. If a latent ability is required to use the entrance, an abbreviation for the upgrade will be placed next to the "G" value of the room, such as PB for Power Bomb or MB for Morph Ball. A majority of the room names are unofficial. Main Deck Docking Bays Room ID: (H001-G000 (G001)) The first and last room entered in ''Metroid Fusion, where Samus enters the BSL Station and where she fights the Omega Metroid. Samus's Gunship is located in this room and can always be used as a Save Station and Recharge Station. No Room Name Room ID: H004-G002 (G007) The room connecting the Docking Bay and the Docking Bay Access Shaft. Heavily damaged prior to the fight with the Omega Metroid. Docking Bay Access Shaft Room ID: (H007-G008 (G017, G013PB, G015) Tall vertical shaft with large quantities of Screw Attack Blocks make up platforms leading to top. Top leads to rest of Main Deck. Power Bomb Blocks, and/or Red Hatch block off entrance to Central Reactor Core. Main Deck Entrance Room ID: (H008-G014 (G019, G108PB) The first "official" room of the Main Deck, normally leads to the rest of the Main Deck. This room is the exit to the Main Deck used after the Central Reactor Core shuts off. A Missile Expansion is located in this room, requiring the use of Power Bombs to access it. No Room Name Room ID: H019-G036 (G039, G038, G021, G132PB, G203SA) This room is the last room passed through before accessing the first Navigation Room in the Main Deck. The rest of the room contains 2 Green Doors at the top, a door leading to the Operations Deck below it, and a secret Morph Ball passage, requiring Bombs to access, and the Screw Attack to use. After returning to the Main Deck after acquiring Ice Missiles, a cyan Geron will be blocking the top right door, though this can be destroyed early via a difficult Shinespark to perform a Sequence Break to get early Power Bombs, though they will not be usable until the upgrade is acquired in Sector 5 (ARC). Main Deck Navigation Room 1 Room ID: (H017-G033 (G037) The first Navigation Room encountered by Samus, used on multiple occasions throughout Metroid Fusion. No Room Name Room ID: H021-G042 (G043, G104, G168MB) This room is passed through many times to access the Quarantine Bay, and the Main Elevator. There is a Morph Ball Passage leading to another room with a Missile Expansion, as well as Sub-Zero Containment on the bottom left of the room. Quarantine Bay Access Room ID: (H024-G048 (G166, G074MB)) The room directly before the Quarantine Bay. It also leads to the Main Elevator, but the passage is partially collapsed and requires use of the Morph Ball or Speed Booster to pass through. Quarantine Bay Room ID: (H072-G167) This room is the first room to contain an enemy. When it is first entered the door will lock and will not open until the Hornoad is defeated. After this point, the room serves no purpose. Save Station 1 Access Room ID: (H071-G164 (G165)) This is the first room that has a Gray Hatch over it that must be entered. It has a Hornoad in it until Arachnus is defeated. The room leads to the first Save Room in the game. Save Station 1 Room ID: (H034-G041 (G073)) The first Save Station found in the game. It is disabled during the final escape sequence. No Room Name Room ID: (H022-G045 (G044, G091, G029M)) This room has multiple zombie researchers in it. The room leads to a Navigation Room, Save Room, and Recharge Room, as well as serving as an exit point after the fight with Arachnus. Sector 1 (SRX) Sector 2 (TRO) Sector 3 (PYR) Sector 4 (AQA) Sector 5 (ARC) Sector 6 (NOC) Category:Room lists